Sυммєятιмє Sαdиєѕѕ
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"No supiste si fue tu imaginación o algo más, pero le escuchaste llamar tu nombre antes de perder, por completo, la consciencia."::..


**Disclaimer: TD series** no **me pertenece; la conocida canción sí es la misma de Lana Del Rey y... todo es sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ No, no tengo nada que decir, salvo que desde que conocí la canción —y eso que es hace mucho— siempre quise hacer algo con ella, pero nunca di como... hasta el empujón de mi _rara_ inspiración~.**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **Trama que se podría considerar 'oscura', cosas entredichas... y A.U., por supuesto, además del típico OoC _por paranoia_.**

 **»Dedicatoria** **:** _ **Darling, realmente sigo sin saber como es que logras aguantarme, porque el hecho de que tú seas mi excepción no lo hace estrictamente recíproco, y lo sabes~. Además, ¡mira lo que te vengo a dedicar! Lamento estar en temporada suicida/depresiva y... espero que esta cosa extraña te guste (porque, en un principio, iba a ser algo con Heather/Gwen/Duncan pero... ya están demasiados sobre-usados** **—y sé que sabes que yo sé sobre sobre-explotar personajes** **— (?). Anyways, aquí tienes esto sólo per te u.u.**_

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos (si es que alguien más está leyendo _esto_ )... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 _~ **S** ummertime **S** adness~_

* * *

 _«Kiss me hard before you go…  
Summertime sadnes…  
I just wanted you to know  
that, baby, you're the best.»_

* * *

— **T** hoper, detén el auto.

Ambos estaban demasiado bien vestidos; él, usando una camisa celeste claro, unos pantalones a juego de un tono más oscuro y zapatos a tono mientras que tú lucías un hermoso vestido tan rojo como la pasión misma. Por si eso no era poco, tu rubio cabello (ligeramente recogido de medio lado por la ocasión, obviamente siendo ayudado por uno de los tantos broches que Sammy solía guardar _para usar ella misma_ ) se empezó a mecer con la tibia brisa del viento una vez estuviste fuera del auto, tratando de equilibrarte de forma disimulada.

De todas maneras, tu mirada verdosa inmediatamente dio con la vista de aquel descampado, y sonreíste por inercia, no sólo al notar la belleza del lugar. Por más de cuan hermosas eran las luces de la ciudad a aquellas horas de la noche, tenías otra cosa en mente, algo que iba mucho más allá desde que le ordenaste al castaño que detuviese el auto _específicamente_ en esa zona de la carretera.

Te quitaste las sandalias de tacón alto, esas de las que había presumido durante toda la velada en el restaurant por querer mantener tu apariencia superficial para no levantar ningún tipo de sospechas y, al primer contacto directo con la tierra del suelo al querer avanzar, tu primer instinto fue retroceder… aunque no lo hiciste; en cambio, arrugaste un poco la nariz y, con determinación, mantuviste la frente en alto mientras dejabas que la puerta del auto —del padre del chico— se cerrase por sí misma conforme te alejabas, siempre manteniendo la elegancia que se podía esperar de ti.

— ¿Segura de que está todo bien, Amy? —te cuestionó al asomarse un poco para verte, seguramente distinguiendo en una oscura silueta que habías soltado tu cabello con la mano que no sostenía ambos costosos zapatos revestidos de gamuza, también carmín—. ¿Sólo necesitabas algo de aire porque estabas mareada, o algo así?

Y por más de lo que le habías hecho entender en la supuesta «cita» no era más que una treta para llegar a aquel páramo sin levantar sospechas con tus padres, asentiste con determinación, usando esa excusa para recostarse sobre la vieja y astillada valla de madera que separaba el terreno seguro de la carretera del acantilado que se formaba gracias a la estratégica altura en la que estaban ubicados.

Miraste el despejado, oscuro y perfecto firmamento con nostalgia, recordando varios momentos de tu vida que siempre involucraban a tu gemela, _tu otra mitad_... y no lloraste. Sólo te limitaste a inhalar el aroma a madera y tierra que se impregnaba en el ambiente, opacando gran parte del Nina Ricci que, por poco, casi te habías vaciado encima a propósito porque… ¿no era ese el perfume favorito de _ella_?

Te forzaste a ti misma a sonreír porque no querías derramar ni una sola lágrima aquella noche. Habías esperado mucho —y habías llorado mucho— en el año que transcurrió desde que Sammy se había quitado la vida por algo que sólo tú y ellas sabían, y de lo que nadie más se enteraría _jamás_ ,justamente en ese mismo lugar. Era evidente que Topher no lo sabía o no reconocía porque, de haber asociado las cosas, jamás te hubiese dejado permanecer sola en ese pequeño lugar… si es que, en primer lugar, te hubiese permitido bajar del auto.

—En un momento voy —dijiste antes de suspirar con pesadez, sabiendo que, por más de que Topher no te escuchara, el vago gesto con la mano le avisaría que se podía poner tan cómodo como quisiera mientras esperaba que regresaras. En otra ocasión tu voz habría sido acompañada junto con un gruñido o articulada con algún tono irritado pero, por razones que te reservabas para ti y la nota que habías dejado debajo de tu almohada, esa noche lucías repentinamente más serena que cualquier otro día de tu vida, en los que solías parecer estresada por todo casi todo el tiempo.

Sin miedos, sin presiones… Te sentías completamente libre al recordar tus momentos felices con Sammy, aunque no pudiese evitar sentir aquel nudo sobre su descubierta garganta. Quizá, te lamentabas por no haberla tratado mejor cuando en verdad ella merecía más que eso pero, sin lugar a dudas, de lo que en verdad te arrepentías era que, _por una razón u otra_ , no se hubiera podido despedir de ti _cara a cara_. Sabías que había estado considerando el suicidio desde el regaño de sus padres (y la fuerte discusión que mantuviste con ellos para defender _su_ punto), pero no. Al parecer, ello no había sido suficiente para que tu hermana menor lograse avisarte a tiempo como para que lograras salvarla de sí misma... No. _Sammy no quería ser salvada,_ _y lo sabías_. Se había sacrificado. Quería que tú vivieras tu vida y, en lo posible, _la recordaras de vez en cuando._ Ese era el único deseo que había manifestado en la nota que, secretamente, te dejó donde sólo tú podrías haberla encontrado.

«Como si eso fuera posible. —Reíste amargamente en vez de rodar los ojos. El dolor dentro de tu pecho seguía creciendo y tú querías seguir ignorándolo—. Después de todo, siempre fuiste pésima contando chistes, _Samey. ¿Es que debo enseñarte todo yo misma?_ »

Limpiaste cuidadosamente la lágrima que se quería escapar por el rabillo de uno de tus ojos, evitando manchar o arruinar algo del excepcional maquillaje que iba acorde a tu imagen, digna de una reina de belleza y envidia de cualquier chica, aún contando a Sammy, que prácticamente era una réplica tuya sólo que sin el distintivo lunar. _Hey, no te habías esforzado tanto para que esa noche fuese especial para que, a último momento, terminases por echar todo a perder, ¿recuerdas?_

Negaste con la cabeza antes de darle un pequeño vistazo a Topher por encima de uno de tus hombros; como esperabas, él seguía ensimismado en su propio reflejo —cuando no revisaba noticias con el sujeto con el que estaba obsesionado— para perder el tiempo, esperando a que regresases para pasar al asiento trasero del coche porque _era tan predecible…_

Rodaste nuevamente los ojos por ello y volviste la vista al frente de forma instantánea, como hipnotizada. De algún lado habías escuchado que el suicidio era una de las mayores pruebas de amor que podían existir… y, a la vez (de algunas viejas clases básicas del instituto), creías recordar que también era una de las cosas más humanas y/o nobles que alguien podía hacer por sí mismo… _o por alguien más._

Apretaste los puños, siempre con la vista al frente. No tenías ninguna duda. Todo _y todos_ los demás se podían ir al diablo —de hecho, eso es lo que planeabas… sólo que a un nivel algo más inconsciente, por decirlo de alguna forma—. Habías estado reprimiéndotelo todo ese último año, distrayéndote con algunas salidas con chicos o experimentando con más cosas que, de alguna manera u otra, tus padres aceptaban _por pura hipocresía, porque así eran ellos, y todos los demás… sí, incluida tú misma._ ¿Quién habría pensado que no te victimizarías por el suicidio de tu gemela y, en su lugar, estuvieras dispuesta a seguirle? No, ni tú misma… si te lo hubieran preguntado años antes, cuando la veías como una sirvienta personal en vez de verla como a tu igual.

Dejaste los zapatos sobre la tierra sin nada de cuidado; tenías que comprobar que la gravedad sí cumpliese bien con su trabajo, _¿no?_ Pero no pasaste de la valla inmediatamente. Rápido, corriste hasta la ventana de Topher para darle un corto pero fuerte beso y… sí, después de dejarlo tan atónito como confundido, regresaste al lugar en donde te encontrabas antes, evitando rasgar la falda de tu vestido antes de pasar por encima de los tablones de madera caída para facilitarte la tarea.

Miraste el brazalete que colgaba de tu muñeca derecha, ese mismo que Sammy te había regalado cuando aprendía de su amiga australiana, Jasmine, a hacer algunos, de amistad, _de amor_ … en resumen: (según tú) de cualquier cursilería y, a tus ojos, eso no pasaba de ser como los fideos de macarrones que habías hecho —junto con ella— en primaria, para su madre, como cualquier niño en el jardín de infantes; se lo habías dicho para hacerla sentir mal y… sin embargo, ahí estabas, usándolo como lo habías hecho a escondidas durante más tiempo del que te hubiese gustado admitirte a ti misma.

Reíste un poco, apenada, y de nuevo volviste a ver al cielo, satisfecha. Esa sería la última vez que lo harías, y no querías pasar por alto ese detalle.

Acercándote al borde del barranco sin vacilación alguna, cerraste los ojos mientras murmurabas algo para ti misma —o para Sammy, costaba entenderte— y extendiste lánguidamente ambos brazos hacia cada lado antes de decidir dejarte caer al vacío.

No supiste si fue tu imaginación o algo más, pero le escuchaste llamar tu nombre antes de perder, por completo, la consciencia.

 _Ugh…_

 _La tristeza veraniega sí que tenía sus contradicciones…_ Podrías haberle dado crédito a eso con total certeza.

* * *

 _ **Hey de vuelta!**_ **Si notaste las indirectas, te felicito, y si quedaste con el lado fraternal de todo ello, también~.**

 **No tengo más cosa que decir, salvo que posiblemente sí me vaya con mis cosas emo a otra parte~.  
 _Y Sammie... amore (trataré de no copiarte las costumbres, u know (?), creo que ya te agobié demasiado con mi parloteo pero... realmente te agradezco todo x3 y... espero ver eso que-tú-sabes cuando esté listo~._**

 **Sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao! _& Grazie por leer~._**


End file.
